


Xenia Saga

by Anom788



Category: DragonFable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anom788/pseuds/Anom788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intex finds herself in a new world called Xenia. Here she must help defeat an immortal God who's been causing chaos for over millennium. Will she be able to finally defeat him? Or will she never return to Lore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenia Saga

**Chapter 1**

 

I awoke with a start, It's that nightmare again. I shiver, suddenly feeling extremely cold. My friend Seher, who's a mage; said that it may be a side effect of being in that ice for so long, I hope it wears off soon. It's been a few months now since I got out. A lot has happened since then but I try not to think about it too much, most of it hasn't been good. I get up and see that the fire in the fireplace is slowly going out. I throw in a few logs and watch as the fire slowly licks up the logs growing stronger as it consumes it. Knowing I won't be getting anymore sleep, I get ready for the day. When I exit my cottage, I'm immediately greeted by the cool night air. There's still time left before the sun rises, a walk would do me good. In front of me is a field surrounded by trees. I found this place not long before the war with Wargoth. I was exploring and saw that no one lived here, the place was unkempt for years. I fell in love with it immediately, it's a great place. It's quiet and best of all its hidden, so the Rose won't cause me any trouble. I feel bad for being so far from Falconreach but... at that time I needed a change. I might move back to the Inn for a bit, keep my brother Czaph company and help him take care of his daughter. I thought about this as I walked through the fields and into the woods. Suddenly I hear a strange sound, I stop and listen. I recognize it as the clanging of metal on metal.

Curiously, I head in the direction of the sound. Thanks to being half darkness elemental, I'm able to see in the dark clear as day. I reach a break in the trees without any incidents except for a few scratches from some branches. I then see two men fighting, but what caught my attention was the portal behind them. Why is there a portal here? Are they from another world? Their clothing answers my question, It was nothing like I have ever seen before. So what are they doing here? I watch as the two men fight. One of the men has dark hair, he lets out a war cry as he lunges for the other man. His opponent has blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde easily defends against the man's assault. The attacks didn't seem to have much strength behind them. I could tell that he's at a disadvantage, a closer look told me that there's something wrong with his leg. Just then I notice that the dark haired one was purposefully using short speedy strikes to push the blond closer and closer to the portal. He then puts all of his strength in his last attack and pushes the unsuspecting blonde into the portal. The remaining man then falls to the ground. I take a step to get a closer look and see that he's bleeding.

"Are you all right? " I ask as I go near.

The man raises his head and looks at me. Instead of answering my question he asks one of his own.

"Who are you and what's a girl like you doing here in the woods at this time of the night, don't you know that's dangerous?" He had a strange accent.

I couldn't help but find his assumption amusing. "I can take care of myself"

He looked me up and down. "You do seem like you can handle your own" he said.

"Here let me help you" I kneel down and examine him.

The man has a large cut at his side and his leg looks sprained.

"How did you hurt your leg?" I ask.

"I must have twisted it while I chasing... " he stops.

"The guy you were fighting?" I supply.

He nods, a smile tugging at his lips. So he was fighting with a sprained leg?

"Alright well let me treat you"

"Thanks" he says quietly.

I take my trusty backpack off me and reach into one of its pockets for my first aid kit. I work quickly but tried to be gentle. He flinched as I apply disinfectant.

"Sorry" I mutter as I concentrate on my task.

I take some gauze to cover his wound when the man says;

"What is that?" he asks his voice expressing curiosity mixed with skepticism.

"It's gauze to cover your wound from exposure" His brows knit in worry.

"I see, it is quite different than what we got back home"

I took that chance to ask one of the many questions floating in my head. "And where is that?"

He looked at me and smiles amused. "A realm called Xena, in a city called Grail"

Without thinking I reply "So you _are_  from another world"

"Yes, though not many people know that there's a world beyond theirs"

This is true, people here didn't know that till the Alteans came. I finish covering the wound and look at his leg, it's definitely swollen. I put a bag of ice on it to calm the swelling.

"I'm sorry there's nothing much I can do about your leg"

I don't have a cast for his leg. I then have another idea. I hand him a health potion that's strapped to my belt.

"Drink this, it will help you heal faster" He took the potion from me but I could see his hesitance.

"Trust me" I gave him a reassuring smile.

He stares at me for a moment before he gulps it down.

"Tasty" the surprise in his voice made me grin.

"It's mint" The man looks bewildered.

"Mint?" He repeats in confusion. I guess there's no mints where he's from.

Changing the subject, I say "We should get you to an Inn so you can rest"

I grab my backpack from the ground. "No, there is no time to rest, you have to help me get back"

"What?" I ask.

"Through that portal" he nods in the direction of the portal.

"Please there is no time, I need to inform my brother of what's going on immediately"

He seems adamant about going and I can't just leave him; with his leg he shouldn't even be walking.

"Your leg" I say expressing my concern.

"Don't worry I can handle walking a little" Now it's his turn to smile reassuringly.

I know this might be a bad decision but I can't let him make the journey alone, who knows how far his destination is? I glance at the portal wearily.

"Is there a way for me to return?"

"Yes, I can promise that you will be returned safely" I sigh. 

"Alright, you rest for five more minutes then we go" He nods in agreement with a wry grin.

"Oh and here" I give him another health potion. He drinks without pause this time.

"Thank you" Then as an afterthought asks me my name.

"Intex" I answer.

"It's nice to meet you Intex. My name is Aiden, Aiden O'Connor"

"Nice to meet you too, Aiden" I give him a smile.

After the five minutes were done, I help him up.

"Alright Aiden, let's go" We step into the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Intex is half darkness, half light, 1/4 human. So yea, it's pretty complicated. She has human blood on both sides ( grandparents both had human partners). Also the schedule isnt gonna be stable, I'll post when I can. If you guys like it, of course.


End file.
